1. Field of the Invention
A retainer assembly for retaining a panel to a component.
2. Discussion
Retainer assemblies, i.e. expansion nuts, are used in various industries, including the automotive industry, to retain panels to other components. For example, a retainer assembly may be used to retain a door trim panel to a supporting metal sheet of the door.
An example of such a retainer assembly is presented in FIG. 1. In use, such a retainer assembly is received by a slot defined by a panel. The retainer assembly includes a base that defines a bore for receiving a screw. A pair of front support members and a pair of back support members extend from the base. The front and back support members each have a first section that is connected to the base and a second section that extends from the first section and at least partially overlies the bore. Because the front and back support members overly the bore, they flex outwardly against the panel in response to being engaged by the screw, thereby retaining the retainer assembly to the panel.
A front primary retention member extends outwardly from the front support member and a back primary retention member extends outwardly from the back support member. The front and back primary retention members limit movement of the retainer assembly relative to the panel after the retainer assembly has been inserted into the slot, but prior to the screw being extended through the bore.
A known issue with such retainer assemblies is that despite the presence of the front back primary retention members, the retainer assembly is susceptible to movement, i.e., slop, relative to the panel after insertion of the retainer assembly in the slot but prior to insertion of the screw. This is particularly problematic when the retainer assembly is used to secure relatively thin panels, and when the retainer assembly is subjected to external forces like vibrations or the pressing of objects against the retainer assembly. Accordingly, the need exists for an improved retainer assembly that can accommodate panels of various thicknesses and can withstand the application of external forces.